Chocolates
by sakachan
Summary: Wufei recieves a package... Pairings: 5+13 Warnings: mild yaoi- nothing graphic; very OOC. Some cursing and mild sexual humor.


Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, so NO law-suits please!! @.@;  
  
Note: I originally wrote this with my own character in place of Heero, so this story may seem more OOC than I originally intended. All I did was put Heero's name in place of my character's name.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chocolates  
  
  
  
Heero sighed as he leaned back against the cushions of the blue sofa sitting within the team's current safehouse. He was in complete silence- Duo and Quatre were out on yet another mission; afterwards, the two of them were supposed to pick up some supplies, since they were running low on food. The Japanese pilot knew he would have a lot of time to himself. The duo had left an hour ago, and would not return for another two days.  
  
He picked his feet up and rested them on the oak coffee table before him. He tilted his head back and stared up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and sighed once again. However, his moment of quiet serenity was broken when a loud knock came to the door.  
  
The Wing pilot lifted his head and glared at the door. He paused a second, then decided to see who it was. He slowly strode to the door, readying his hand to grab his gun- should the need to use it arise. He cautiously opened the door and beheld a young man, no older than twenty, in a postal outfit. He smiled at Heero.  
  
"I have a delivery for a Mr. 'Chang Wufei,'" the man said in a chipper tone. "Is he here?"  
  
"He's not here at the moment," Heero responded coldly. "I'm his roommate, though. I can sign for it."  
  
The postal boy nodded and handed the Japanese boy a clipboard. He quickly signed the bottom and handed it back to the postal worker. The man glanced at it and smiled once again. "Okay, thank you, Mr. 'Maxwell.'" He handed the boy a medium-sized package. "Have a nice day!"  
  
"Hn," he grunted as he swiftly shut the door. He looked down at the brown package with curiosity. 'I wonder who this is from,' he thought, glancing down at the return-address tag. 'No name. No address. Strange.'  
  
Heero walked back over to the couch and set the box down upon the wooden coffee table. He stared at it, wondering whether or not to open it. Just then, Trowa silently stalked in (as usual) and stood next to Heero. "Who was at the door?" the Heavyarms pilot asked.  
  
"Someone delivering a package. See?" Heero pointed to the box. Trowa nodded. A faint smirk crossed the Japanese pilot's face. "It's for Wufei. . . and it doesn't have a return address."  
  
Trowa raised his eyebrows. He got closer to the package and inspected it with his eyes. "Is it rigged with explosives or something?" Heero calmly joked. Trowa stood up straight and shook his head. He looked at the Wing pilot.  
  
"Think we should open it?" he asked, a very small grin appearing on his stone features. Heero nodded in agreement.  
  
Heero whipped out a small knife and started cutting the edges of the tape. Trowa opened the flaps of the box once the Japanese pilot was done. Together, they looked inside. . . and lifted their eyebrows in amusement. Neatly placed inside the package was a smaller, red, heart-shaped box. Both assumed it to be chocolates. Heero lifted the heart-shaped box out of the package. He looked at it for a moment, then read aloud what was written on the attached note.  
  
"My dearest dragon- I am deeply sorry for having not been able to be with you on Valentine's Day. It is a shame we both had to be detained by our duties. I promise I will make it up to you, and I hope this can make up for the loss. Love, your adoring koibito. P.S. If this doesn't fully make up, I have other ways of apologizing."  
  
Both the pilots smirked and bit their lips, holding back their laughter for the sake of their identities. They shared an amused glance. They both knew who it was from. . .  
  
Heero glanced at Trowa, who was turning red from holding back a snicker. They glanced about the room to make sure no one was around, then let loose their enormous laughter. Heero rested his hand on the Heavyarms pilot's shoulder, slightly hunching over and laughing. Trowa covered his eyes with his hand, ignoring the tense pain in his side caused from his own laughter.  
  
A 'click' sound coming from the door ended their show of humor. Wufei calmly stepped inside the safehouse.  
  
"Hello Trowa, Heero," he said, nodding to them. Trowa and Heero glanced at each other through the corner of their eyes, sharing an amused look. They looked back at Wufei. He walked further into the room and noticed the open, brown package on the coffee table. "What's that?" he asked.  
  
"A package," Heero answered.  
  
"No shit, but who is it *for*?" he responded in an annoyed tone.  
  
"You," Trowa answered.  
  
"Me?" Wufei looked at his teammates with surprise. "Umm. . . why is it open, then?" He looked at the pair suspiciously.  
  
The two pilots effortlessly held back any further laughter. "We opened it in order to check for explosives that could cause the team harm," Heero responded smoothly. The tall, Heavyarms pilot nodded.  
  
"Oh. And were there?"  
  
"No," Trowa took over. He looked firmly at the Chinese pilot.  
  
"Okay. Well, can I have it then?"  
  
The pair nodded, and Heero handed Wufei the heart-shaped box, an unnoticeable grin crossing his face. Wufei looked at him for a second, up at Trowa, and finally down at the box. He saw the attached note. He quickly read it, turning a subtle shade of red. He set the box down and started walking out the door.  
  
"Tell Treize we said hi," Heero said solemnly to him right before the boy had a chance to leave the house.  
  
Wufei paused, slowly turning to face the Japanese boy. "*Nani*?!"  
  
"You heard him," Trowa said with the same seriousness. "Say hi to Treize for us."  
  
"I am *not* going to see Treize-sam- I mean, General Khushrenada. I am not going to see General Khushrenada," Wufei replied defensively. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. . ." Heero answered, a small smirk painted on his face.  
  
"Hn," Wufei huffed. With that, he left the sanctity that was the safehouse, ignoring Heero's and Trowa's chorus of 'Jaa mata, "Dragon!"'  
  
"He lies like a rug," Trowa said just as the Chinese boy left he and Heero's presence.  
  
"He gets laid like one too," the Wing pilot said, holding back a chuckle and grinning at the taller pilot. Trowa lifted his eyebrow, then started laughing.  
  
  
  
Owari 


End file.
